


Snowed In

by AGirlNamedEd



Series: 12 Days of Tiencha [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cabins, Established Relationship, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlNamedEd/pseuds/AGirlNamedEd
Summary: Yamcha and Tien are snowed in at Bulma's cabin, which might not be as bad as they originally thought.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> I started to make this NSFW and then panicked and changed my mind at the last minute

The fireplace roared, slowly chasing the cold from Yamcha’s bones. He snuggled down in his massive pile of blankets, trying to relax. He and Tien weren’t going anywhere until this snowstorm let up, so he might as well get comfortable.

Tien came back to the couch, dropping a few candles and matches on the coffee table in front of it. “At least we’ll still have light and heat if the electricity goes out,” he said, plopping on the couch next to Yamcha. “I let Chiaotzu know where we are, too.”

Yamcha raised an eyebrow at him. “I thought you said there weren’t any phones here.”

“There aren’t.” Tien tapped the side of his head. “Telepathy.”

“Ah.” Yamcha wiggled his toes. They were starting to thaw, at least—that was a good sign. “I knew letting Bulma talk us into borrowing her ski chalet for a weekend was a bad plan.”

“I don’t know, it’s not so bad.” Tien shrugged, crossing his legs under him. “It’s not like either of us have anywhere else to be, right?”

Yamcha rolled his eyes. “Forgive me for not seeing the bright side in almost getting hypothermia.”

“ _Almost_ ,” Tien reminded him, poking him in the side. Yamcha hardly felt it through all his blankets. “You’re fine.” He eyed Yamcha’s blanket pile. “Any room in there for me?”

“Sure.” Yamcha opened one arm out, wincing as chilly air rushed in. Tien quickly situated himself into Yamcha’s side and tugged the blankets around them again. “How are you still so warm?” Yamcha demanded. “You’re like a living space heater.”

“Just lucky, I guess.” Tien wrapped his arms around Yamcha’s waist and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. “How’re you feeling now?”

Yamcha shrugged. “Better, I think.” He grinned and kissed Tien’s nose. “Having you here helps.”

He laughed when Tien blushed. “Sap,” he muttered, ducking his head.

“What can I say? You bring out the best in me.” Yamcha pushed him away and stood up, several blankets still wrapped around him. “I’ll go see what’s in the kitchen for dinner.”

Tien stood as well. “You don’t have to do that if you’re not feeling up to it.”

“It’s fine; I can handle it.” Yamcha kissed Tien’s cheek and headed for the kitchen, blankets dragging across the floor behind him. “If there’s the stuff for it I’ll even make that cocoa you like.”

~~~

The bed in the cabin was much nicer than their bed at home. Yamcha bounced on the mattress a few times before looking pleadingly up at Tien. “Tien, we need a new mattress.”

“We do not.” Tien tugged his sweater off, folding it neatly and placing it on the chair in the corner. “Our mattress is barely five years old; it’ll hold out for another while yet.”

“But we could have a new mattress that’s comfy like this one.” Yamcha fell back, arms spread. “C’mere and feel how comfy it is.”

Sighing, Tien sat next to him on the bed, a small smile crossing his face. “Alright, it’s very comfortable.”

“Told you so.” Yamcha sat up and wrapped his arms around Tien’s neck in one fluid movement. “Hey, we should test it out.”

Predictably, Tien’s cheeks flushed. “Won’t the Briefs mind if we, uh, ‘test out’ their mattress?”

Yamcha rolled his eyes. “Please. Like they haven’t tested it out a million times already.”

Tien scrunched up his nose. “Gross.”

Laughing, Yamcha rested his forehead against Tien’s. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to—we can test it out by just sleeping on it, if you want. But, well, the opportunity is here if we want it. No Chiaotzu or Puar to worry about, no one around for miles…and it’d be a good way to stay warm.” He winked, and Tien gave a strangled chuckle. “What do you think?”

Tien swallowed and gave Yamcha a gentle kiss. “Well. It _has_ been a while.”

Grinning, Yamcha lifted himself up to straddle Tien’s lap. “That it has.”


End file.
